Jalen22003
Jalen22003 was a castaway on Survivor Fans vs Favorites. Biography Jalen22003 started out on the Fans tribe. I thought that the Fans would go out to win a lot of comps, however, that was proved wrong, no hate but Jalen was a reason they loss (besides the fact there were inactives.) During the comps Jalen proved to not have much physical game, however, he tried and was active to most of the sessions which was great as it helped him survive the first tribal. However, things got bad for his game when he and his tribe lost the second individual immunity comp in a row. This started the losing streak of the Fans, at tribal there were a lot of united people going against Jalen as they wanted to get the easy votes out. By this time there had came a twist after Jordan's elimination. The first three people eliminated would be voted in by the audience to determine which eliminated player should comeback into the game for a second chance, the audience gave Jalen a second chance! Which is why he's 3rd, not 23rd. Jalen came back into the game and surprisingly chose to join back to the tribe that had voted him out! However, the Fans had changed. In usual seasons when people come back they would be targeted but no, Jalen was not targeted when he came back, on the Fans tribe, I believe he had created many allies with people on the Fan's tribe which had kept him safe for so long. Jalen got better in playing the game, although he didn't have the best physical game he started talking to many people and when it was the merge, he fought his way by his social skills. At the Merge a fellow Fan member came back and they started talking, there were only three remaining Fans at the time which was rare. His tribe almost got pagonged but the Favorites had a new strategy,that was to get rid of your members? What? Dumbest strategy of all time as the Favorites cost themselves of having a winner! During the merge Jalen faced the odds and he tried talking to the Favorites which seemed to work out in his favor at an extent as during tribal councils he'd sometimes be in a close vote that was messy and he would survive! Due to his social skills. Jalen tried to make moves at his close ally Jakkence, however, he failed as Jakkence had kept himself safe by winning immunity or an advantage in the game. However, he was at the final 3! Hooray! But that wasn't the end because the twist was final 2. If the twist wasn't final 2 he would've won, however, he had to keep fighting. During this time the Favorites had wiped themselves out of the final 3 as only one Favorite stood against the two Fans, the winner, Jakkence, and Jalen. Going against Craft. Jalen would seem like he was confident in winning the final immunity, however, he threw the challenge to Jakkence. Honestly, it wasn't the smartest move as you just cost yourself like the Favorites cost themselves! At tribal the vote was him or Craft, Jakkence was gonna vote Craft, however, Jalen cost himself even more and persists in Jakkence getting himself out because he felt like Jakkence deserved the win. This action allowed Jakkence to vote Jalen out. When the jurors vote he voted Jakkence to win as he was the most deserving and they were allies in the beginning of the game. Host Opinion Throughout the season I started to learn more about Jalen's game and it became great! I'm glad I was able to cast someone like this. Jalen had to go through multiple tribals in order to get to the final three, he fought when it seemed he was going home and he played a social game that was unpredictably good. Jalen is interesting as he can help himself & others that know he's going to get them out. However, that didn't stop Jalen. Jalen deserved to win, however, didn't win to a move he pulled at the final 3 tribal. Thank you for playing! Competition History Voting History Castaways